


Why Won't You Love Me?

by For_the_moment



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Bullying (mentioned of now), Don't get comfortable, Homophobic Language, M/M, Murder, Senpai-Jack/Jack senpai, Star Gazing, Teaser beginning chapter, Yandere!Mark, Yanderiplier, proposal, wonderful childhood friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/For_the_moment/pseuds/For_the_moment
Summary: Orson. The name stuck in his head like a wad of rotten bubble gum. Orson. That damn boy, Orson. Jack was his, not Orson’s. How dare he even think to look at Jack that way? How dare he smile and wave as if Jack would ever look at him with affection. No. That affection was for Mark and Mark alone. How dare he!
So Mark is an obsessive Yandereiplier, crushing on Jack-senpai. Honestly it’s not all happy murder fun times either. Mark’s been though some traumatic bullying due to his crush. Orson just happened to be an unlucky fool. A happy ending is promised but not without a bit of bloodshed first. 
Teaser for the Real fic that's not ready yet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [At_the_moment](https://archiveofourown.org/users/At_the_moment/gifts).



> This is for At_the_moment, my twin on this site. I know you love Yandere stories so...
> 
> NOTICE ME SENPAI!
> 
> Teaser for the real fic that's unfinished.

The boy’s name was Mark and he had a long time crush on a boy by the name of Sean William McLoughlin, commonly known as Jack.

There was silent and out right ridicule from the other children, mocking the poor boy’s love of the man he’d come to know as senpai. They mocked him, told him Jack could never love someone like him. (That Jack wasn’t a fag). It hurt hearing that.

It also triggered something. Something snapped after so many years of hearing how he’d “never be loved”. Deep down he knew he wasn’t just fighting for his senpai but for himself. Oh, if only Jack knew then maybe… _No_.

It had gotten to the point where Mark had to battle two sides of himself. The meek younger version of himself, telling him that they were right. Jack couldn’t love him. _Would_ never love him. While the other voice, just as cruel, but far harsher yelled back ‘he will’ ‘he must’ ‘he has to’ ‘I’ll make him if it’s the last thing I do’ ‘if anyone tries to take him away from me…’ The promise of death always hung about those thoughts. He knew he could never bring himself to hurt Jack, but he didn’t think his heart could take rejection from him either.

The battle raged, Mark’s insecurities flared up with each kill. The more he killed the more he was certain Jack could never love someone like him. Fear of love and rejection battled hard against each other inside him. Clashing and leaving bloody wounds on his psyche.

The blood that was splattered on his dress and face was beginning to dry. His hands all the way up to his elbows were bloodstained. Continuously rewetting in the blood leaking from poor Orson’s corpse.

The young yandere continued to stab at the body of the dead boy with tiring vigor. Tears were welling in his eyes as his vision blurred. Broken sobs were beginning to wrack his body as manic laughter mixed with it. Insane giggles tangling horrifically with heart wrenching sobs.

His red hair matted with drying blood. The knife was beginning to slip from his hand. Finally, the blade slipped too far and cut the wielder’s hand. Hissing at the sudden pain the boy jumped back clutching the bloody hand to his bloody chest as pained sobs grew louder. Everything hurt. Not just his hand but his heart.

“Why?” The deep but wrecked voice of the yandere came. “Why can’t you love me?” Hiccups and terrible convulsions racked his body.

Mark swore he was going to throw up, he felt so sick. His stomach hurt from the sobs, his head hurt from the constant bloody hands tugging harshly at the strands of matted bloody hair, his chest hurt from shear heartbreak. And his hand hurt from the god damn knife!

The sobs slowly settled. Now Mark was just shivering, cold from his dead beating heart and lack of warm arms around him, comforting him and warm breath whispering confessions of burning, undying love in his ear.

God, did Mark know he was sick. Sick in the head and sick in love. He just couldn’t do anything right could he? There was no wonder as to why he’d stalled in telling Jack the truth. The poor boy would be broken beyond repair if Jack turned him down. Mark had no idea what he’d do if he was rejected. He’d snap, he knew that much, but he feared he’d be in such a blind state of rage and heart break that he’d hurt Jack for not reproaching his feelings.

God was he sick. Sick in the head and so madly, dying, sickly in love. The cold question, hollow to one side of himself asked: what if Jack did feel the same? Mark could never let him know about the blood spilled, the brutality in his soul, the anger and hatred, of himself and others. No. The question killed Mark because it just caused him to spiral into the self-doubt of years of abuse for loving Jack.

Because Jack.

Could.

 _Never_.

 _Love_.

**_ Him. _ **

Mark let out a wail at the thoughts flying through his bloody head. Maddeningly, sickeningly, in **_love_**!


	2. Childhood Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack, I… I love you and I want to marry you.
> 
> Will Mark make his dreams come true?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going back in time to childhood!
> 
> Please excuse Jack's accent, I'm no good at writing it!

The young Mark looked adoringly at his friend, an equally young boy by the name of Sean William McLoughlin who lived down the street from him. But Mark called him Jack. The name, in the young child’s mind, was special. Jack had told _him_ specifically to call him this. Mark just felt so happy when he was with this boy. From what his parents have told him of love, this was it. Mark was satisfied with his conclusion: he was in love with Sean William McLoughlin, known to him as Jack. Mark would never try to hide it in his actions. He’d grin goofily at the boy and he felt, Jack would grin just as goofily back. At age five Mark knew that Jack was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

When he was seven going on eight he planned it all out. They would grow up and have play dates every day, they’d sit and watch the clouds and at night, when they could get away from their parents, they’d lay out and watch the stars. They’d run around and play house and war, they’d climb trees and swim in the creek and play in the woods. Then, because their parents wouldn’t stop nagging them, they’d get jobs playing video games, get married, have kids, like people who are married and have jobs do. They’d live in a big house and live happily ever after.

At age ten everything was going according to plan. They were growing up; Elementary School behind them, summer not even half done yet, and middle school looming ahead. Sometimes they’d sneak out and lay out and watch the stars. Their parents knew though, of course, they weren’t exactly subtle and it was summer after all.

This was when Mark popped the question.

He might have been going a bit fast, but he couldn’t help it. When someone loved someone else this is what they did, right?

Jack had his head beside Mark’s as he laid upside down smiling adoringly up at the sky. The two friends had an almost sick obsession with the sky. The grass was becoming dewy as the time continued to pass edging closer to dawn. The two were relaxed and, after synched sighs of content, lay in comfortable silence gazing at the beautiful sky above.

Mark, after a few hours passed became a bit anxious, fiddling in his pocket. It wasn’t much, the ring he had. He wanted to give Jack the ring that was in his mother’s jewelry box but his mother found his hiding spot for it before he could ask the question.

. . .

It was at a pizza place that his mother brought up finding it under the sofa and he had to explained to his parents that he wanted to use it to propose to Jack.

His mother, let out a belt of laughs, mostly because she was unsure of how to react to her son openly declaring something that wasn’t widely talked about or accepted at the time.

But his father smiled gently and told his son that he couldn’t use that ring to propose. When asked why his father stated a few reasons, mostly that it was probably too big and Jack would probably lose it before he even got home. There was also this thing about how it was a girl’s ring or something, Mark lost interest as he began to sulk.

Seeing his son begin to wilt, he quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out some change. He handed it to Mark and told him that he thought he saw a ‘ring dispenser’ by the door, that maybe he could get one from there.

Mark thought a bit about it, then asked if he could exchange some of his allowance (his hard earned money) for the quarters.

His father gave him a mildly shocked expression saying, “My, you are serious about this.”

His mother sat in silence watching her little boy give his father a firm nod and a look of sheer determination. She was helpless to do anything, say anything with that look her husband was getting.

The father let out a hearty chuckle and said that Mark should consider the quarters an early wedding present.

Mark gave him golden-brown doe-eyes that made his father’s heart melt, the smile his little boy gave him sealed the deal, he was going to talk to Jack’s parents about all this.

Mark jumped up excitedly and ran to the door, seeing the little machine that would give him his ring. He scanned over the rings seeing one that had a beautiful pale blue diamond on a silver ban, that one. It was the same beautiful color as Jack’s eyes. _That one._ Mark prayed to the God he still believed in that he’d get that one.

He put in a quarter pushed in the slot and after hearing the tumble, opened the metal flap. No. That ring had a putrid yellow diamond and a gold band. Mark shoved that one into his pocket with disappointment and looked at his palm he still had five more quarters.

He took a deep breath and tried again. Push, tumble, flap, no, this one was purple and silver. Again, push, tumble, flap. Wrong, orange and silver, no! Again, push, tumble flap. Yellow and gold, disgusting.

Mark had two more coins. Did he dare? He looked again at the ring he wanted, displayed for anyone to see. One look at it and he could only ever picture Jack’s eyes… Mark took another deep breath.

Another coin lost. He got the same stupid putrid yellow. Mark was getting panicky. One coin left. Mark felt tears in his eyes as he placed the last coin in. The ring he got was with a blood red diamond situated on a golden pedestal.

Something drew him oddly to that color. _Red._

His mother and father walked up behind him. “Well Champ? Get your ring?”

Mark turned to his father, tearing his eyes away from the bloody looking diamond, its glistening gold and blood color blurring. He shook his head sadly, feeling sobs begin to choke him.

His parents saw this and his mother was ready to scold him when her husband gave her the pleading look that only a husband can give his wife.

With a pregnant pause and a reluctant sigh, she reached into her bag and pulled out her coin purse. She felt her husband beam as she pulled out another quarter and handed it to her son.

Mark looked up from the shaking floor to give his mother a tear stained look of confusion.

She impatiently waved her hand at him as he looked at it, wiping some tears away to see.

He gasped and looked up at his mother again. His tear streaked face broke into a grin and he jumped, hugging his mother quickly before taking the coin and looking back to the machine with hesitation.

His father cut the silence short, “Which one was it that you wanted for Jack?” He asked softly.

Mark looked at his father then back at the machine. He pointed to the one with the blue diamond. He looked back to see his father nod approvingly. Mark took a deep breath and pushed the coin forward into the slot. He pushed it in and he felt his father grab him and his mother as the machine tumbled the plastic orb that contained what they hoped was the _one ring_.

Holding their breath after the tumbling stopped his father slowly let him go and Mark slowly walked forward. He put his hand to the flap, then quickly glanced back at his parents. His mother looked sadly disinterested but his father was giving him a reassuring smile and motioning for him to go on.

Mark took another deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut, opening the flap and letting the ring tumble out into his hand. He gripped the plastic ball in his little hand and turned it over. He was scared of what he’d see. He quickly handed it to his father and hid his face in his hands, fearing he’d gotten another horrid yellow and gold.

His father took the ring and looked at it… He smiled and popped the green lid off the ball and tugged gently at his son’s hands.

Mark looked up to see his father’s smiling face. His father placed the ring secretly in his hand and closed his hand around it.

His mother was getting impatient with the two of them and had turned on her heels with an eye roll and stormed out. His father motioned with his head to follow.

Mark clutched the ring in his hand, still not daring to look at it, and followed his parents out to the car. His mother was talking to his father. Something about wasting two dollars on rubbish or something like that.

Mark wasn’t listening he was staring at his fist. The fist that held what he could only hope was the ring he wanted. He took a shaky breath and turned his hand over to open it. He resisted the urge to shut his eyes. He would be strong, like his father. He stared at the ring… silver, with a blue diamond.

His mother almost had an aneurism when she heard him shriek.

. . .

He’d thanked his mother for days after that, and every time she’d give him a tired, strained smile. But now he was thinking about how he wanted this to go. He looked at Jack beside him. He just had to say yes, why wouldn’t he? Whenever someone asked to marry them, they always said yes.

Just like when he was trying to get the ring, he was taking deep breaths to muster up the courage to say the words he wanted. Finally, he had his speech, “Hey Jack?” He asked, looking over to him as they lay on the blanket.

Jack looked back in confusion but happiness, “Yeah?”

Mark hesitated a moment.

This made Jack even more confused and shifted slightly back to see his friend a bit better. “Mark?”

“Jack give me your hand,” Mark spat out the words quickly, his heart pounding against his ribs so hard he swore they’d break.

Now it was Jack’s turn to hesitate, “Um-herm… Why?” Jack was curious as to what his friend was up to.

“Just give it to me,” Mark was getting impatient and he was worried that if he waited too long Jack would float up into space and be gone forever.

“Uh, okay Mark, but why—” Jack raised his hand and Mark quickly grabbed it and pulled the ring out and shoved it, none to gracefully, onto Jack’s finger.

Jack let out a cry of surprise and confused horror, “Wot! Wot are ye doin’?” Jack sat up in shock and Mark followed just as quickly.

“Calm down, it’s a ring,” Mark shrugged and looked at Jack but quickly looked down to the blanket.

“A-a wot?” Jack was yanking at his fingers trying to find the object Mark had slipped on.

Mark grabbed Jack’s hand and stilled them. He was now sure that if Jack didn’t float away then he would after he died. Mark tore his eyes up from the checkered blanket and gazed at Jack. It was dark and he could only see him by the light of the moon which wasn’t much. He tried to find his eyes, “A ring Jack.”

Jack was calmer now, though still confused. He nodded, “Okay, why… why are ye givin’ me a ring?”

Mark’s hands were sweating and he hoped that Jack didn’t mind. He had to give a speech or something right? “Uh, Jack… You, you know you’re awesome right?” He started off.

Jack was silent, staring at him for a moment, “Um, yeah Mark, ye’re awesome too but wot—” He was cut off by Mark who was beginning to speak frantically.

“Yeah-yeah, no, I mean—! You’re not just awesome you’re a lot more than that.” Mark took a breath to gather his thoughts again, Jack’s hands felt so perfect in his, focus on that. “Jack, listen I… I want you to… to marry me.”

Jack thought he’d gone deaf, his friend just asked him to… “Wot?!”

Mark grinned sheepishly. He wasn’t sure if Jack could see the grin or the blush on his cheeks, “M-marry me?” He asked again adding it to be more of a question.

Jack was only now beginning to realize that Mark was still holding his hands. He was torn, should he pull away or let it be?

When Jack was silent Mark took it as he needed more of an explanation, “Jack, I… I love you and I want to marry you. I want to always be your friend and to grow up and climb trees with you and-and all the stuff that grown-ups talk about doing. I-I know that we’re not old like our parents yet. But I mean,” Mark chuckled, “I mean we haven’t even started our video game business yet. But, but I do want to marry you.”

Jack was stunned, “Can, can we do tat?”

“My dad said it was okay,” Mark said shyly.

“Really?” Jack blinked in wonder.

“Well, not like that but yeah…” Mark was anxious, he had no idea he could risk rejection. Maybe he hadn’t thought this through.

“Ye mean it all though? Tat ye want to marry me? And always be my friend?” Jack, for the first time since the ring had been slipped on, could actually feel it. It was a bit big and had grown warm between their hands. He pulled his hands away and looked at it.

Mark was nodding, feeling like his head would fly off, “Yes, I mean it all. So… Jack, will you marry me?” He wanted so much to grab Jack’s hands again.

Jack looked back at him, into those deep pools of oaky brown, he sensed his friend’s pleading, “I, I don’t know if my parents would be okay wit tis…” He realized he wanted to say yes, but what would his parents say?

“Jack please, I love you so much!” Mark had begun to shake, realizing Jack very well may say no.

Jack looked up at his friend, seeing in his eyes emotions that he and Mark both were too young yet to grasp the full meaning of. Jack was realizing that his heart was pounding every time he looked at Mark, seeing that same expression reflected back to him whenever he looked him in the eye. So he looked away. His voice, soft and full of fear of the unknown and yet bursting with anticipation, came out of his mouth, words he only ever repeated without knowing the full meaning of, “I, I love ye too… Mark.” It was odd, the feeling those words gave him in his chest. The tingle of happiness. He felt tears prick his eyes as he slowly began nodding his head.

Mark felt as if he had died and floated away into space like he predicted. Those words, that voice, those eyes that were shining in the moonlight, holding stars captive in their gaze! And Jack had floated off with him too. They were there among the cosmos, together. Mark didn’t know words could affect him so much like they did right that very moment. Mark flew forward and enveloped his friend in a hug.

After a moment of emotional shock Jack returned it, letting the tears slip past his eye lids as he tightened his hold, “If, if my parents say I can’t marry you then, then…” The two pulled back and Jack wiped his eyes.

Mark’s heart was going manic in his chest, was Jack still going to say no?

Jack finished his statement with a watery wide smile, “Then we’ll run away together right?”

Mark found himself nodding, the wonderful ideas that statement gave him. Just him and Jack hiding out, like a renegade couple! “Yeah. Yeah!” Mark was still floundering a bit, “So you will?”

Jack smiled at Mark’s promise, nodding frantically, “Yes ye goof, I will marry you!” it was Jack’s turn to lurch forward and bring Mark into a hug.

Mark was elated. Jack’s arms were so warm around him against the chilly night air. On their knees, kneeling before each other, the two whispered in the other’s ear the words ‘I love you’ repeatedly over and over again.

Jack pulled back reluctantly and looked at the ring again, “Um… it’s a little big.”

Mark looked at him and then his ring, “Oh here.” Mark took Jack’s hand gently and squeezed the ring. Concentration face on. Finally, Mark lifted it up in the moon light and Jack stared at it in awe, “See, it’s adjustable so even when we’re as big as our dads it’ll always fit.” Mark was smiling and Jack found the silver, and what he assumed to be, blue diamond beautiful, but the boy in front of him with that dorky smile looked even better.

“So, now wot?” Jack asked as the two laid back down in their former positions.

Mark thought for on the question for a moment. “Well, I guess we can hold hands now?”

Mark raised his hand closest to Jack’s head and Jack did the same. They interlocked hands.

After a few minutes Jack spoke up. “This feels weird,” Jack admitted, unused to someone’s fingers entwining his own being roughly the same size (especially with a ring on) for a long period of time, “And me arm is gettin’ tired.”

Mark sighed, what else did he see his parents do? The two disentangled their hands and laid them back down beside them, “Well um… What do your parents do?”

Jack thought for a moment. Then scrunched his nose, “I see ‘em kiss a lot.”

The two sat in silence. Mark had never given much thought in kissing Jack, though he agreed that he’d seen his parents do that too on the off occasion. But now the thought was in his head. He wondered if his parents stopped kissing around him because it wasn’t a good thing. Or maybe they didn’t like doing it anymore. He wondered in deep thought.

Jack was looking at Mark now, twiddling his thumbs, anxiously waiting Mark’s decision. He’d seen his parents lock lips all the time though they usually weren’t paying attention that he was in the room at the time. Because of this, he had wonder what it was like to kiss someone. And now that Mark proposed and he’d accepted, he knew that he and Mark would eventually have to kiss at the wedding. Then again, neither of them could be the bride so maybe not.  He wondered if it was just something he could do with girls. Then again, cooties. Could he get cooties from kissing Mark? He thought that he could only get them from girls, and Mark was certainly no girl.

He was actually getting fidgety the more Mark stayed silent. Finally, Jack had to break the silence, “Listen, if ye don’t wanna, we don’t ‘ave-ta. Honestly it wasn’t even really a suggestion…” Jack trailed off, finding himself with a pang of disappointment.

Mark shook his head, snapping out of his thoughts at the sound of Jack’s voice. “No, actually, let’s try it. If we don’t like it, we don’t have to do it again right?”

Jack nodded, blushing and smiling bashfully. “Yeah, okay.”

The two looked at each other. They had laid down on the blanket like they had before, their heads towards each other and feet away. They turned their heads to face each other and for a moment got lost in each other’s eyes.  Until Jack moved forward slightly and the two inched closer, beginning to pucker their lips a bit early and close their eyes late. They may over shoot the other’s lips and get nostril…

Before they could lock lips, Mark’s mom came out onto the porch and called out to them. Startled, the two sat up. Apparently it was dawn and time to come in for early morning breakfast.

The two looked at each other again in the new day’s light and found that each had a dusting of pink on their cheeks. Looking away Jack looked down at his ring again. Wow, he wondered how expensive it had been. He smiled at Mark, who looked shyly back giving a grin of his own.

Standing the two headed in to eat waffles and strawberries.

When Jack had to leave two hours later having his mother pick him up, Mark and he stood on the door step looking out to the driveway where Jack’s mother was in the car talking to Mark’s mother.

The two fidgeted around each other. Mark breathed and turned to look Jack in his beautiful blue eyes, “Hey, you won’t ever take that ring off right?”

Jack smiled, “Of course not ye big goof.” He looked out to his mother’s car. He felt like he had to do this quick! He leaned in to Mark who was looking at his mother, hoping to land a kiss on his cheek, but Mark looked towards him just at the wrong moment and BAM! Maybe it wasn’t such a wrong moment after all.

Almost as quickly as their lips connected Jack pulled away, leaving Mark stunned. “Bye,” Jack muttered under his breath feeling his face heat up exponentially. But when he looked up, he saw Mark was just as red, this made him smile again, “I love you.” Jack turned grinning all the way as he ran to his mother’s car and hopping in the front seat.

She pulled out as Mark’s mom walked back to the house. Mark, who finally got his brain working again, touched his lips and managed to mutter, “I love you too,” as his mother passed. His mother looked back towards the car wondering what that young boy had done to hers. And would his mother really approve? Rolling her eyes, she headed back into the house, her young boy following saying excitedly, “Mom! I’m going to be Mark Edward McLoughlin!”

In Jack’s car, he was smiling like an idiot, which his mother noticed, clinging to his hand that held the ring. His mother smiled and asked why he was so happy. He smiled up at his mother and in a breathless, giddy voice he said, “I’m goin’ ta marry Mark mum! I’m goin’ ta be Sean William Fischbach!”

The rest of the ride home was in silence, Jack was too wrapped up in his own head to see his mother’s gears turning in hers. What had that boy done to hers and would his mother approve?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course this wonderful blooming relationship can’t last! Ha! No. There’s trouble in paradise bitches! Here comes the trauma, bully, and heartbreak. Also a regression of friendship and a falling out! Shit I just wrote beyond cute fluff and now I’m about to destroy it!  
> I don’t know if that makes me a masochist or a sadist… Oh well, own inner demons aside get ready for some heartbreak! Also death… Yeah, trigger warning I guess? There’s death in the next chapter.  
> But don't expect that up in forever. It took me how long to get this down? It's going to be a while.


End file.
